


Some Sort of Distraction

by saltyparabolasholtzmann



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: Close Quarters, F/F, I just love these two so much, Mutual Pining, cute science fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-10 23:18:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8943466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltyparabolasholtzmann/pseuds/saltyparabolasholtzmann
Summary: Neither Erin Gilbert or Jillian Holtzmann wants to admit it. Feelings are not ideal. But they're magnetic, and it's pretty hard to ignore that.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Qym](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qym/gifts).



> Hi everyone! This is my Holtzbert Secret Santa 2016 gift to Qym! (btw I'm a huge fan of everything they write, everyone should check out their work)
> 
> Hope you all enjoy it, and happy holidays! :)

“And anyways...this is my presentation.” Erin stammered as she began what was the most important presentation of her life so far. Her life’s work. And she wasn’t quite sure it was something Columbia would be happy with.

“It’s, um, the study of the paranormal…” Her face flushed, she turned to get a drink of water before beginning to talk.

But the whispers had already started.

It didn’t matter that she couldn’t make out what was being said, it hurt all the same. Just like school. Except this time it hurt more, they hadn’t even let her talk about her research before judging everything about her. But she wasn’t going to let the insults stop her from talking. 

Maybe no one would care but it didn’t matter.

Until she heard two words and instantly felt the urge to run.

“Ghost Girl.”

Unsure of where the voice had come from, Erin faced the audience, trying to hold back tears and continue with her first point. But it wasn’t quite that easy, and after quickly muttering that she felt “a little sick” and would have to present later in the day, she raced off the small stage and out into the hallway.

Tears were now visible on her cheeks, and she could barely breathe, trying to focus on anything but what had just happened inside. So she inhaled, but it only made things worse, her entire body shaking as she collapsed against the wall, sinking down into the carpet.

Yet another reason why she hated these conventions. A couple months earlier, she’d been asked to do a small presentation for a select group of scientists, and, excited to finally have a chance to work on what she loved, Erin had jumped at the chance. She had forgotten about the taunts, the insults, all the pain this had caused during her childhood. 

Her chest tightened and she shook harder, shrinking back in surprise when a pair of yellow goggles and a concerned face appeared in front of her.

“Oh my god are you alright?”

Erin could barely nod her head in reply, the last thing she wanted was for someone else to come make fun of her.

But this woman wouldn’t leave, and Erin felt warm arms pick her up and set her gently in a chair nearby. 

“Hey. Look at me. Breathe. I’ve got you.” The woman smiled, her eyes still full of worry as Erin tried to register what was happening.

 _Look at me._ She could do that, noticing a shock of blonde hair to go along with the yellow goggles. 

_Breathe._ Cool air entered her lungs as she began to relax the tiniest bit.

 _I’ve got you._ Those hands began to rub small circles on Erin’s back as she leaned into the touch. 

But the tears were still falling, even more so than before.

The other woman pulled back, entirely unsure of what was happening. 

“Oh my god I’m so sorry did I do something wrong?”

Erin shook her head as vigorously as possible, taking a breath before formulating a response.

“No one has ever done that for me before.”

“Helped you out of that? Ever?”

“Nope.” 

“Well, good thing I was here.” The blonde laughed, her hands having returned to Erin’s body, lightly massaging her shoulders.

Erin was okay now, feeling stronger after being around this unknown woman. She tried to ignore whatever else was going on and took a deep breath before turning around.

Wow. Before she could respond, a squeak came out of her throat at the sight of the woman. Gorgeous, in the most interesting way possible.

She blushed. “Sorry, what’s your name again?”

“Holtzmann. Guess we’re both at this convention, huh?”

Erin was able to smile a little as she really looked at the woman who had soothed her.

“Guess so. I’m Erin, by the way.”

“Well, Ms. Erin, are you alright?”

The way Holtzmann said her name sent chills down Erin’s spine, and she felt yet another urge to run.

“Um. I think so.” Beginning to doubt herself and convinced that this could not be happening, she stood up, trying to conceal the fact that every muscle in her body had tensed.

“Glad to hear it.” Sensing her discomfort, Holtzmann grinned once more, and, after pulling Erin in for a quick hug, she winked and left the room, leaving the brunette to wonder how she was going to get through the next couple of days.

Focusing was not going to be an option knowing Holtzmann was here as well.

She considered her options, and realized one problem. The whole convention was in one hotel.

And they weren’t allowed to leave for the next two days.

* * *

Erin spent the rest of her day in her hotel room trying to ignore the fact that Holtzmann, a complete stranger, had gone out of her way to calm Erin down from one of the worst panic attacks of her life.

Not to mention the fact that the blonde had literally picked her up and carried her to a chair like it was nothing.

But Erin was pretty sure it was something. 

* * *

Later that evening, she was walking back through the halls, listening in on various presentations about particle physics, energy transfer, even some quantum theory that was a little confusing, but, walking farther, she heard a familiar voice echo from down the hall.

Poking her head inside, she gasped. Why was her research being discussed on another person’s presentation?

Of course. It was Holtzmann.

Erin paused, only catching phrases but it was enough. 

Holtzmann was discussing the paranormal. And she was using Erin’s research. 

Having fully entered the room, Erin caught Holtzmann’s eye, who raised an eyebrow and smirked before continuing to speak animatedly about some fascinating theories.

But Erin, too nervous about being seen and recognized by fellow scientists, lest she get made fun of again, bolted from the room, making a mental note to try and find Holtzmann later. 

What she didn’t know, however, was that Holtzmann watched Erin leave, and that small gesture left her confused, and with a slightly broken heart. 

Sure, Erin was a stranger, but Holtzmann was a fan of the paranormal. And thus, a fan of Erin Gilbert.

More than a fan, really. 

* * * 

“And anyways...that’s my presentation.” Holtzmann stood tall, satisfied with her work and the smattering of applause that greeted her, not to mention the confused faces unsure whether to clap or to laugh.

They clapped. Just looking at Holtzmann, it was damn clear that unless you had a death wish, you weren’t going to make fun of her. At all.

However, the applause wasn’t quite enough as she watched Erin enter the room and leave just as quickly.

So instead of entertaining questions from the crowd, Holtzmann leapt off the stage, determined to figure out just what was going on. And whether it was anything important.

She was pretty sure it was.

“Erin! Hey! Wait up a second!” Holtzmann caught up to the embarrassed physicist, who was now doing her best not to appear completely flustered. 

“Holtzmann. Hey.” Erin coughed, trying to think of any sort of excuse to leave. 

“I just finished my presentation…did you like it?”

Oh. Great. Erin thought.

“Um...it was really swell.” She walked faster, but it was no use.

“Your research was super helpful. Ghosts and all that isn’t quite the most popular field of study.”

“Thanks. And you’re right, it’s not...” Erin smiled, genuinely this time. First Holtzmann had calmed her down from a panic attack, and now she was complimenting her research? It was all a little too much.

“So...maybe we could talk about it sometime?”

“Sure...but I’m really busy right now...with science.” Cringing, Erin continued walking, hoping that Holtzmann could take a hint.

“Oh. Right.” Now visibly bewildered, Holtzmann let Erin walk off, trying to ignore the hurt feeling that wouldn’t seem to go away. Erin was a stranger, for crying out loud. 

And Holtzmann wasn’t one to feel like she didn’t have control. 

Watching the woman leave, Holtz debated running after her like one of those romantic movies that she had seen (not while totally sober, mind you), but decided against it and headed to somewhere a little less complicated. 

* * *

Returning to her hotel room, Erin contemplated what had just happened. Holtzmann was distracting. The woman could be staring at a wall and Erin would still have trouble tearing her eyes away from the magnetic blonde.

She’d had her fair share of crushes, and it was becoming evident that Holtz was one of those few. Just thinking about her made Erin feel safe. Like coming home. 

What a dilemma. She could either get to know the woman better, maybe even become friends, or ignore the entire situation in the hopes of getting through the rest of the convention in one piece.

She chose the latter. 

* * *

Knock. Knock.

Startled, Erin glanced at the clock beside her. 2:30 AM. Who or what needed her attention right now?

Getting out of bed and crossing to the door, Erin noticed something odd. There was a door connecting her room to the one next to hers. Checking the lock, she was relieved to see that it was indeed, locked, but that didn’t answer the question of who was knocking. 

So she opened the door.

* * *

Holtzmann had spent the rest of the afternoon flirting with other female scientists, but her heart wasn’t in it. Thinking back on the events of the day, she paused. 

First, the encounter with a panicked Erin Gilbert. Second, a presentation on the paranormal, that Erin saw. That had her research on it. Third, a slightly broken heart, and a confused nuclear engineer.

Heading back to her room for the night, Holtzmann was in desperate need of company, since the women she had been flirting with hadn’t been all that interested. Not that she minded rejection, but the whole homophobic defense was offensive, and, after lecturing a couple of women on their ignorance, she left. 

Knock. Knock. 

Her knuckles hit the door softly as she waited for a response from the next room.

When the door actually opened, Holtzmann could hardly believe her eyes. 

_This could not be happening._

Upon seeing Holtzmann’s surprised face, Erin slammed the door shut and crawled back into bed. 

_This could not be happening._

* * * 

When her alarm went off, Erin groaned and curled up into the quilt. After the newest Holtzmann encounter, she hadn’t gotten any sleep, and another day surrounded by people who doubted her just didn’t sound appealing.

Sighing, she resigned herself to simply getting through the day and got up to take a shower.

* * *

Through the now locked door, Holtzmann was feeling the exact same way. Yesterday may have been surrounded with good intentions, but it was becoming increasingly clear that Erin didn’t want anything to do with her. 

And if that was how it was going to be, maybe it was better if neither of them talked to one another for the rest of the convention.

But maybe just one kiss. 

* * *

After showering and getting ready, Erin’s mood had improved greatly. The events of yesterday were in the past, and she was confident that today could just be normal. 

Waiting for the elevator, Erin kept sneaking glances down the hall to make sure a certain blonde engineer wasn’t following her.

No such luck.

“Come here often?” Holtzmann barely smiled, keeping her eyes focused straight ahead, instead of on the woman to her right.

Of course this was happening. 

“As a matter of fact, I do.”

The elevator arrived, and the doors opened.

And, because Erin was now convinced that her life had become one giant cliche, the doors shut, and before they had moved even a floor, the elevator jolted to a stop.

“We’re stuck.”

“You know, Erin, if you’d wanted to talk to me that badly you could’ve just asked. No need to stop an elevator.”

Blushing fiercely, Erin turned to face Holtzmann.

“Sorry.”

Not the answer Holtzmann was expecting.

“For what?”

This is it, Erin thought. “For trying to avoid you.”

Holtzmann chuckled. “You certainly had some trouble with that, didn’t you?”

Instead of trying to come up with a witty response, Erin grabbed Holtzmann, pressing her up against the wall of the elevator.

And she kissed her. 

And damn, it was one of the best decisions of Erin’s life.

Holtzmann returned the kiss, moaning into Erin’s lips.

And then, the elevator doors opened, far sooner than either woman would have liked.

“Shall we?” Holtzmann grinned and pulled Erin out of the elevator.

Erin was breathless once more, but god, it felt good.

**Author's Note:**

> Just two cute nerds being awkward and sweet :)
> 
> To Qym: hope you enjoyed it and that I fulfilled the prompt, I loved writing every bit of it!!


End file.
